Mirror's Holy Existence
by XxLuciixX
Summary: Tai was always curious to see the world, and now is her chance, with a boy she may have feelings for and girl she loves to annoy and fight with. This adventure leads to finding your true self! OcxEmil Chapter 3 is up!
1. On with the Adventure!

Lucii: …….*hides behind a brick wall *

Emil: Lucii what's wrong?

Ratatosk: I bet she's nervous since it's her first story and first chapter…

Lucii: I'M NOT!!!!

Ratatosk: *smirks* You so are!

Lucii: AM NOT!!! Do the DAMN Disclaimer Ratatosk!!!

Ratatosk:………..XxLuciixX Doesn't own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the new world in any way! She does own Tai though…

**Chapter 1**

**World in Discord**

_Red……everything was red, her now most hated color was everywhere as she ran, ran for her life. "It's not fair! It's not fair! WHY!!" Tears was flowing down her face as she ran away from the man's dead body, her father. Her burns were great, combined with various little cuts from the horrible soldiers wearing the owl-like masks, the Vanguard. She was very strong to keep on running through the swelling pain, she hated them, THEY WILL PAY!!! Her legs still pumping to get out of the burning Palmacosta, as her braided brown which at the moment looked black hair trailed behind her. As she was reaching the ship, which would take her anywhere far from here. Two Vanguard soldiers jumped out with there blades coming at her, she turned around trying to get away. "NO!!!!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her faded blue eyes snapped open, escaping the horrible past. She looked at her surroundings, the silly girl fell asleep working in the Inn. She sighed as she grabbed a tissue on the counter wiping a the little amount of sweat she had on her face from the nightmare. Her dad was killed, by the Vanguard only a few months ago, while her mother had disappeared two years ago. The only family she had was her 20 year old cousin Reira, who was the owner of the Inn she was working in.

"Tai!!Where are you?!!" the blonde was panicking upstairs since her little cousin wasn't in her room, which was just beside her on the top floor of the Inn.

"I'm here Reira! Quit panicking or you'll have a heart attack!" The brunette said tiredly raising her hand so her running cousin could see where she was. "You fell asleep on the counter again? Your going to catch a cold if you keep doing that! Geez…..AND Almost gave me a heart attack!!" she said placing her hands on her hips of the long dress. "Hai…." Tai mumbled, as she stood up placing her little sack back on her belt that was hanging on her hips, she never wore anything to flashy just comfortable, ordinary clothes, below her belt was a pair of brown shorts that where baggy at the bottom, with a couple pockets. Her white tank top was the only think that had a design it was a picture of a blue cross big and bold on the shirt. "I'm going out shopping we might need more food, because last time the customers came they ate all the food!" Reira sweat dropped remembering the very 'Large' customer who always ordered food. "It's not my fault, if we want to make money for us to live we need to invite every customer in!" Tai nodded "ok, that's true, anyway see ya!"

"WAIT!" Reira shouted has Tai was putting on her brown boots on. "What??" She asked turning her head,

"why are you bringing Esmerleda? It's not like this town is dangerous!" Her cousin told her pointing to the long sword with a blue handle wrapped with white bandages, hanging from her belt it was very precious to her, it was given to her from her Dad, before he died. "Just incase, you never know when…." She paused has her lips didn't want to finish the sentence, remembering. Reira glanced at Tai's face, she had a sad look on her face, she didn't know what it was like in Palmacosta. She didn't know what her little cousin went through. But all she new was that Tai was going through pain, the cuts are gone, the scraps are gone, but the scars of the fire on her body and in her heart are still there. Looking at the clock hanging from the wall, she tried and changed the subject as fast as she could "Oh! It's 9:00 already! You better hurry! But here before you go here's some extra Gald!" Taking the little patched up pouch filled with gald, handed it to Tai, "oh, ok! I'll see you in a few minutes!" She said glad at the fact that the subject was changed, she calmly walked out of the door on to the streets of Luin.

After a few minutes of walking, she found herself in front of the shop. As she went in the door the bell gave a light _'Ting' _The shopkeeper looked up from her desk, "Oh hello Tai! Here on a errand?" "Yup! Our last customer ate our entire inventory including the ones for us!" The brunette said in a tone that you could tell she was a little annoyed with this customer. The shopkeeper giggled, Tai had a very hot-temper "wow, that's a lot of food!" After Tai got everything she placed on the counter and got out the Gald from the little pouch. "Here you go!" As she handed the Gald, and took the back of grocies.

"Bye!" she waved as she headed out the door.

She dropped of the food back at the Inn, "Reira I'm going to take a long walk ok?" "ok!" She heard the echoed voice that was in the kitchen.

She opened the door, checking if everything was still in place. Then saying bye to Reira closed the door.

"_Arooooo….."_

"Huh?" Tai turned around, wondering where the sound came from. "The wind? No…..it sounded different, maybe a monster?" she leaned on one of the many statues that was around the city, the people in Luin are only friendly to her because they don't know that she was from Palmacosta, and she would of rather liked it that way. Though sometimes she did get lonely in this town, she doesn't have that much time to make friends.

She sighed, she started to walk down the path that first led to the fountain, then led to the Inn. She liked the little breeze, she continued to walk to the dock until she heard voices.

"Hey, Emil we saw that!"

Tai sighed, it was Emil, the town reject again the town's foolish twins Dina and Moll.

She didn't like when the town, or mostly Dina and Moll ganging up on the poor boy.

Luin had always shunned Emil, because he was from Palmacosta, Tai actual wanted to talk to Emil though. They had some things alike both their parents were gone thanks to the Blood purge, he followed the Vanguard, and the most important fact, They hated Lloyd.

"Bow to Lloyd the Great!"

"I-I already did." Emil stuttered trying hard to sound convincing.

"_He didn't really sound that convincing…." _She raised her eyebrow, at the attempt _"I think even Reira can do a better job and she totally sucks at acting……" _also giggled at the thought.

"No you didn't!" they shouted together

"You don't like Lloyd the Great, do you?"

"That's why your trying to destroy out city! Because Lloyd restored it to its former beauty!"

"_What the hell? He's not destroying anything are they stupid? Oh wait never mind I already know the answer"_ She thought calmly as they were making the blond boy even more nervous.

"W-What are you talking about?' Emil stuttered as he backed away from the raging Moll and Dina who seemed to press on to him, angry.

"Don't act dumb!" they both shouted in unison.

"Ever since you came here, Lake Sinoa's dried up and there's more monsters!"

"_Oh you are soooo smart, just because there's incidents and he's from Palmacosta you blame him for it, ok now I KNOW your guy are stupid!" _Tai now had a disgusted face on, this was so stupid, actually everywhere around the world there was something going wrong! She was really getting angry now!

"You're planning on getting your monster friends to attack the town, aren't you?!"

"O-Of course not." Emil still stuttering tried to defend himself. The two boy looked at each other and then back at Emil.

"Okay, Prove it!" Moll smirked with an evil grin

What?" Emil looked at Moll confused as to what they were going to make him do.

"Swear you allegiance to Lloyd the Great right now!" he glared.

"If you do that, then we'll believe you!" Dina smirked.

"Come on, let's hear it!" they said yet again in unison.(again)

Tai's hand had clenched into a fist, _"Come on Emil, Don't swear allegiance! He's the one that killed everyone!! And sent the Vanguard to kill everyone too!!" _she was mentally screaming.

Emil stood in front of the staue, of the so called 'Lloyd the great' as both Dina and Moll had their hand to their ears ready to listen Emil swear his allegiance.

"What's the matter?"

"Swear it!"

Emil's teeth clenched as he turns to the twins shaking his head. "No, I won't!"

"Yes!" Tai said smiling, _"That a boy, Emil!" _

Moll and Dina stepped back and stared a bit in shock "Lloyd killed my parents and I'll never swear allegiance to that murderer!" Emil yelled.

The Twins (dumb and dumber) looked at each other then back at Emil smirking.

"We heard that!"

"So that how you feel?" Moll mocked, glaring at him.

Emil's eyes jolted as he got scared again.

"_uh oh! Emil don't do that! Come on!! _She screamed in her head not wanting to shout, as she looked at Emil.

"No. T-That's not what I meant to say," he tried to convince them.

"Shut up, you monster!" they yelled in once again together.

"We'll teach you a lesson!" Moll shouted and pushed Emil back with force.

"Hey! That's going to far now! She said as she walked to them yelling.

"Get Lost." Growled a gruff voice with a slight bit of hatred.

Tai's faded blue eyes turned to a red-haired man that was helping Emil, standing behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Moll growled in anger glaring at the stranger, Dita doing the same behind his brother.

"I-I um…" Emil started to say as he looked up at his second unknown savior. The man's eyes widened slightly seeing Emil's face. "You, you are…" he started to say, but stopped as Emil caught on.

"Y-yes?" he asked a bit scared from the man's stare.

"Never mind, You know, you should stand up for yourself,"

Tai blinked a few times looking at the man, she looked up and down, from up into his piecering green eyes with his glasses sitting perfectly on his nose, to the bottom of his boots. He later walked on, leaving the brunette thinking and the blonde embarrassed.

After Tai got out of her thoughts, Emil stuttered trying to say something. "I-I was too scared to even thank him for that." He said as he sighed.

"Hey! Maybe we can catch up to him…" she said with smile on her face, which caught his attention.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry!!" He said worried that she might have yelled at him. He looked at her "o-oh! Y-your that girl that was also helping me stand up for myself, t-thank you!" He said

Tai smiled sweetly "Your welcome, but really that man is right you should stand up for yourself."

"I'm sorry…" He said putting hid head down, as she had a confused look on her face. "Why are you apologizing?" she asked as she raised a eyebrow.

"o-oh…umm…" He stuttered trying to think why apologized.

After a few minutes of waiting Tai started to laugh "Ok, nevermind!" She shook her head with amusement, and stuck her gloved hand out to Emil, "I didn't introduce myself I'm Tai, nice to meet you Emil!"

He smiled, as he extended his hand to shake hers. "Y-yea, nice to meet you" he smiled as he was extremely happy that we made his first friend.

Lucii: ok, how was that!!

Emil: I liked it ^^

Lucii: Thank you Emil! Oh cool it was 6 pages not bad!

Emil: Review please! Or Lucii will get sad!

Lucii: I will not……….PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. On with the Adventure! Part 2

**Lucii: Yay part 2! Sorry I had to cut the first chapter in two parts, I was tired.**

**Emil: ^^ Let's hope you guys will like it!**

**Lucii: Yup! Ok disclaimer Tenebrae!**

**Tenebrae: XxLuciixX doesn't and will NEVER EVER own Tales of symphonia: Dawn of the new world! **

**Lucii: God….don't have to be so harsh! Oh but I do own Reira and Tai!**

"Let's see, where should we start…" Tai thought with her hand on her chin thinking, as her and Emil were trying to find the mysterious red-haired man. So Emil can thank him for also saving him from being bullied by the twins.

As she thought she spotted a woman near a house, Emil stayed silent for a little while. "Are you going to ask that woman to where he is?" "Bingo, my friend!" _"friend…It's the first time someone called me that…" _Emil thought as he smiled at the word with a light shy blush.

She went over to the middle-aged woman that stood, "Excuse me, did a red-haired man pass by here?" The woman looked at Tai, "Ah! Tai, yes he passed by just a few minutes ago, I think he was headed for the mayor's house!" She smiled, ignoring Emil, who was standing behind Tai, but still at her side. "Arigato!" She waved bye as they ran off to find the stranger.

As they ran her eyes spotted the back of the long red-haired man standing staring at the Raine statue. She smiled "found him!" She looked over at Emil who gulped at the site of the man, he needed a lot of encouragement. "Come on, it's not like he's going to yell at you, your just here to thank him for helping you! No Problem!" She said as she stuck out her tongue trying to make him feel better. Emil, smiled, but still was as nervous has hell!

Once we got closer, he turned his head, as his green eyes looked over looking like they would burn a hole in the two teenagers body from the stare.

"_Damn, he's kind of scary, he looks like he'll frickin kill us_…" Tai thought has a sweat drop ran down her face.

"What is it?" he asked with his deep, ruff voice instead of asking the question it sound like he was demanding her or Emil to spit it out. Emil flinched at the ruff voice, as Tai crossed her arms, as she tried not to look scared _"Let me take that back, he WILL Kill us! He's so Scary! I'm guessing he never had a girl-friend before…"_ the thought was kind of funny, but she wouldn't laugh right now.

Both of them stayed silent for a few minutes, when Tai realized she nudged Emil to get his attention, "Come on, what are you waiting for? You can do it Emil, just say thanks for saving me!" He nodded lightly.

"If you've got nothing to say, then I've got something to ask you."

"O-okay." he stuttered nodding his head still shaking a little but had calmed down a bit, He looked at Tai who was watching the man, waiting for his question.

"So they said that your name is Emil, and you're Tai." The fact was known that he knew their names very clearly. "Well, Emil, Tai. Have you seen a girl with a red jewel on her forehead?"

"_A red jewel? That sounds interesting…." _Tai thought as she raised her eyebrow, but then shook her head.

W-what? I um n-no sir." Emil quickly shook his head.

Tai wanted to laugh or at least giggle at his lame attempt of actually looking believable, _'Oh wow, Emil, THAT was convincing!'_ she put her hand to her mouth or else she was going to burst from laughter at any given minute.

"What are you nervous about?" The man asked in a rough voice.

"Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality."

"Huh?" Both Teens said in unison confused on what the heck he just said. Tai scratched her head, thinking about it _"Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality? That actually as a good meaning"_

"They're words a human with a few screws loose said long ago." he answered in a softer tone than the tone he had a few minutes ago.

"When you refused to swear allegiance to Lloyd, didn't you feel courage welling up inside of you? When you saw Emil being bullied and went up to them yelling wasn't it courage that drove you to help him?" he asked.

"Those who would grovel and beg, or run away at the first sight of another's anger are dogs. Or even worse." he said

"So…..Are you two dogs? Or men?"

"…_.hmmm well I don't like when anyone's angry at me, but still I wouldn't even give a second thought of punching them if they were going to hurt me or someone else."_

Tai wasn't sure if she was a dog or worse. She snapped out of her thoughts as Emil stuttered to answer. ""I-I'm…." His head went back, his body shaking a bit thinking, right now most likely he was just…a dog. _'I w-want to be a m-man so badly but…..I-I'm just too scared'_

His thoughts were interrupted by Richter's ruff voice.

"…Tch…Just try to do your best to be a man, Emil and you too Tai" The red-head turned.

'_Yes Sergeant Scary..' _Tai thought watching his back as he went into the mayor's house.

"Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality" Emil repeated as his head bowed in thought.

'_I'm not a monster! I need to stand up like a normal human being'_

**Angry?**

**Emil:** **That guy was really amazing. 'Are you a dog? Or are you really a man?' I could never say anything like that to someone. They'd only get angry at me… Err wait… Maybe I should have gotten angry at him…**

**Tai: uuhh….Emil I don't think he meant it that way *sweatdrop* I think he told us that to give us courage! Sorry to say this, but you need as much courage as you can get. But you know maybe you might gain more courage. Sooner or later!**

**Emil: Gaining courage…..thanks Tai, I get it now!**

**Tai: Welcome Emil!**

As Tai remembered the time, and realizing it.

"OH CRAP! I took longer than I was suppose to!"

Tai's sudden outburst surprised Emil "h-huh? What d-do you mean?" he said staring at her .

"whoops! Gomen! I scared you abit didn't I? It's just my cousin always gets worried if I'm out later than I tell her! By-"

Her voice was cut of by the familiar sound that both of them had heard earlier.

_Arooooooo….._

"That howl…" The two teens said in unison. They first looked at eachother "huh?you've heard it too?" they once again asked to eachother in perfect sync. They turned and looked over to the bridge that led to the lakebed.

Emil looked as he was in thought until he spoke " It sounds like it's coming from the lake bed…"

Tai smiled as a idea came to her head, "Then let's go, you do want to find out what's that sound? Right?" Tai said her finger pointing to the bridge.

"y-yes.." Emil answered shyly, blinking as he looked from the bridge and back to the energetic girl.

"Yeah! Ok meet me back here in hmm…maybe an at least a hour I've got to talk it out with Reira oh! And don't forget to bring equipment! Bye, see you in an hour Emil!"

Emil nodded his head as he looked at the retreating girl going inside an Inn.

_**Japanese words-**_

_**Gomen (Gomenasai)-Sorry**_

**Lucii: Yahoo! Finally I stopped being lazy and finished the ending!**

**Emil: Oh so your finally adding skits too!**

**Lucii: yup, I realized in the first chappie I didn't to a skit of Tai alone but then for the second I just decide "Heck why not! I love the little skits!" of course not all the one's are going to be from the game since Tai is also there!**

**Ratatosk: I hope this story gets more interesting…**

**Lucii: It will I promise! Just me patient oh! And I would like to thank my first two people who comment on my story! **

**Sarah303 and Solaris_Prime! **

**Actually in my next chapters I'm accepting Solaris_Prime's help in editing, when I'm done the third chapter, I'll send it to you. **

**Review Please!**


	3. Meeting the spinner girl, Marta!

**Ohayo! And welcome to Mirror's Holy Existence chapter 3! ^^**

**I'm so sorry for the delay I've been both lazy and busy! I've been typing other stories too so ya….^^' hahaha...Anyway! please enjoy the third chapter. **

**Oh a Warning to you guys is that Tai kind of uses more colorful language in this chapter (not too colorful just one or two words….not even!) But that's because she got extremely mad from the way everyone treats Emil, who wouldn't? **

**Disclaimer: I wish I could but I do not own Tos: Dawn of the new world, I DO however own Tai and Reira!**

"Emil! Over here!" A bright brunette shouted waving hand signaling a young teen blonde boy over. As she ran she noticed he was getting scolded by a man, he looked familiar. _'Hmmm…who is he again…he must be Emil's relative though…' _As she got closer she heard the man's voice has he shouted at Emil.

"What do you want? Get the hell out of here, you little nuisance!" The older man shouted as Emil bowed, his head trembling.

"I-I'm sorry" Emil said in a shaky voice.

Tai realized that was the reason he always over apologized, it was the older man's fault. When she slowed down to walking, she than recognized the older man's face and heard him yell once more, telling her who he was.

"Always getting in the way! Just go home and stay out of trouble!" The man growled as Emil backed away, scared. "Just the sight of you puts the whole town in distress!"

'_oh… CRAP! It's freakin Alba!' _she mentally screamed

(Oh I forgot to mention that Reira's Inn is the one underneath Emil's house, so basically whenever Alba or Aunt Flora yelled at Emil, Reira and Tai could hear it XD)

"Forget about the Vanguard-loving brat, Alba. Did something happen?" asked the Town guard/watchman (I don't know what exactly he is) said as Emil began to frown at the comment.

"Monsters I've never seen before showed up in Lake Sinoa's lakebed! Several members of the city watch are down!" Alba explained slightly panicked.

"What?" the watchmen exclaimed, confused and stunned at the same time. "I'm going to gather reinforcements. Go tell the mayor what happened!"

"Right!" Alba nodded as he ran, past Emil like he wasn't there.

_..._

"Ah! There it is again!" Tai exclaimed as she got closer to Emil after hearing the little conflict. "So it _is_ coming from the lakebed! You think it's a monster?"

"Monster!" Emil gave a scared look, making Tai laugh

"You got scared just by hearing the word monster? Emil you're too funny!"

Emil started to blush out of embarrassment, after a few minutes, Tai calmed down, wiping some tears of her face from laughter.

"I-It wasn't t-that funny Tai-chan!" Emil blushed harder has he crossed his arms.

"Gomen, Emil! But what's with the 'chan' thing? We are friends just call me Tai!"

"Oh, Um...Ok…I-I'm sorry…" Emil bowed his head a bit, his blush of embarrassment gone.

"Anyway, off to the lakebed!" Tai said pumping her fist in the air.

"But, everyone will get mad at us." Emil thought he could do it, but he was already backing out of it.

Tai sighed as she crossed her arms and for the first time and frowned as she looked at Emil.

"Emil…Courage his the magic the turns dreams into reality…and if your going to run away at the first sight of someone else's anger that means you're a dog…Are you really a dog? Or are you a man!"

"I-I'm a Man! So I'm going!" He said looking at Tai with clutched fists and a grin on his face.

"Ok! Than let's go!" she said as she also grinned. As they started to walk on the bridge she checked her little bag and the items she had one last time.

"Emil you have supplies too right?" Tai question as she turned to him, He nodded as he pointed to a little pouch hanging to his shorts.

**

* * *

****Lake Sinoa Cave**

**A cave found when the lake dried up. Currently off-limit's due to ferocious monsters.**

Emil and Tai entered the lake bed, they looked around trying to hear that strange howl. The sound of there footsteps echoed faintly as they walked, of course that's because it was big and hallow due to the lake drying up. '_But lately everything around the world was acting wacky, I knew there was something weird but I don't know what or wait a minute that's not right, a person can't control the weather unless they are God…or The Great Goddess Martel!'_

Tai mentally knocked herself over the head for the stupid comment of a person even able to do that. But while she was thinking she had realized a question that was sitting in her mind before they went to the lakebed. Before she spoke she spotted a sunken boat with a few rocks around, _'This is weird the only thing that's here is that sunken ship, it's like all the fish and sea creatures disappeared with the water…' _

**

* * *

**

**Fight?**

**Tai: Hey Emil, now that I've been thinking about it, have you ever fought before?**

**Emil: …U-um no….**

**Tai: What was that 'umm'…for? So you've really never fought before…?**

**Emil: The only fight I've been in was the one with Dina and Moll...But I don't think that counts with your kind of fight…**

**Tai: Oh Man! Don't tell me I have to try and protect you! Hahaha! I haven't fought in awhile so I'm rusty. *sweatdrops* I really have to brush up my moves and I'm just really pumped! If there are any monsters I can finally use Esmerlda!**

**Emil: Esmerlda? What's that? Or is it a who?**

**Tai: Emil…you can't use a person to defeat a monster…**

**Emil: I-I'm sorry! I knew that was a dumb question!**

**Tai: It's ok, anyway this is Esmerlda! *holds up her sword* She was given to me by my father before he died…**

**Emil: oh…I'm sorry….**

**Fight?**

* * *

As they went further in to the lakebed Emil was having different thought than Tai was. _'What should we do? We've made it this far, but-' _His thoughts were cut off by the sound of something that made him stiff. He tapped Tai's shoulder to make her turn around.

"Hmm? What is it Emil?" As she turned, her eyes met a huge brown grizzly bear, huge strong arms, his breath was even visible. The bear let out a huge roar before attempting a strike. At that moment, Tai took out Esmerlda and looked over to Emil who made a scared sound; a yell that wasn't that loud.

"Get Ready Emil!" Tai told him as she stepped in front since he was too scared to move for a few minutes. He recovered quickly as he got himself ready to guard an attack about to hit him. Tai was already hitting the giant, using with simple beginner jabs since she hadn't used Esmerlda, or even any sword for awhile.

Emil jumped in helping jabbing at the bear. He was doing well for a boy who never held a weapon before. But he made a very large mistake as the boy tripped and the bear swung at him with massive strength to knock him down. Tai ran and went for another attack but was easily knocked back as the bear swung and made Tai hit a rock not too far away from where they were standing.

Emil turned on the ground so he was facing the bear too scared to get up, though he heard Tai shouting at him to do so.

"I-I don't want to die like this! Get away from me!" He held his arms in front of him in a protective style.

"Emil!" Tai shouted as she tried to get up

"Watch out!" cried an unfamiliar voice, Tai turned to look at the source of the voice as a girl twirled in the air out of the forest from one of the trees, slashing the bear with a razor sharp spinner. Tai gasped as the bear fell to the ground making a loud thump!

Emil and Tai looked over to the strange girl who was balancing on one knee, her arm stretched out. With a little jerk of her arm, the spinner slid to a portable size, and she looked up at Emil with blue orbs. Tai blinked a few times just to shake off the surprised feeling off. She stood up and sighed, stretching her head as she picked up Esmerlda, and started to walk to Emil as the girl gave him a helping hand for standing. She looked at the girl examining her, the girl who saved them.

She had long light brown hair with two white flowers clipped on both sides of her head. Tank top straps connected to her school girl like collar that was loosely resting on her shoulders. A very small yellow bow that was sometimes hard to notice was in the middle while the zippers of the cream-ish white top that was laced with dark shades of pink. The shirt had four tails at the bottom; the skirt of the under dress she was wearing was a brownish pink color like her collar. Sleeves had covered her arm, parts of it the same color as the skirt and collar, but not connected to the dress with the sleeves she had white gloves on. Down her skirt there were black leggings and two triangle shaped cuts showed just below her skirt. On her feet she had pink boots; the straps on the boots were black, matching the color of the soles.

All three teens heads looked over as the sound of the bear getting up was heard, he growled out of anger.

Tai quickly ran over to Emil's side as she held Esmerlda tightly, ready as ever '_Esmerlda, Dad, I need your help with this…'_

"It's not over yet! Are you two gonna fight with me or run?" Tai responded quickly

"Fight, what else?" But Emil being the timid one, stuttered and took longer to answer. The stranger answered back quickly.

"Come on, you're a man, Speak up!"

"Emil, Courage is the magic, that turns dreams into reality!" Tai said in a sing-song voice while smiling just to cheer him up, but you could see she was so ready to beat that bear up to a pulp. She nodded at him to see if he was ready.

"I'll fight" Emil smiled as he gripped his sword.

"Okay, then I'll leave the frontline to you" she said as once again she jerked her arm up as her weapon unfolded, ready to fight.

Tai and Emil rushed to the bear first, dashing and hitting it and dodging most of the bear's strong swings. The spinner girl's help sometimes dashing in and hitting it but than moving back. Tai made a slide attack than attacked the back of the bear as it was concerned about taking care of Emil.

The bear finally took a swing at Tai who luckily dodged and kicked the bears hand but got a slash to her right leg. She jumped back quickly but it made the leg hurt even more. This didn't make Tai happy one bit, it got her angry. " Why, you! Stupid freakin bear!" She spat angrily as an anger vein popped on her head, she ignored the throbbing pain and jumped, giving a powerful kick to the bear's face.

Emil and the spinner girl gulped, Emil made a little reminder _'Never make Tai Angry. She's scary'_

The battle didn't take long as the bear colliding with the hard ground once again.

"Well, that was fun practice!" Tai cheerfully exclaimed, as Emil looked at her like she was crazy.

'_Fun? That was fun for her? And Practice? That scares me to think how strong Tai really is…'_ Emil, still questioning on how pathetic he fought though never fought in his life.

The spinner girl once again moved her arm so her spinner sliding into in portable size again. She turned around to look at the two teens behind her, still getting use to what happened. (Well for Emil, Tai has battled before, but it's been a while since she fought)

"There, good work," she said, commending their efforts. "It's pretty dangerous around here, so you should probably get going." However, gasped as she got a better look at Emil, surprising both of them a bit.

"Hey, it's you!" she exclaimed in a happy tone, at this Emil looked confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Tai whistled as she crossed her arms with a smile, "She seems to know you? Yet you don't?"

Emil stuttered a bit as he answered, "I-I don't think I've m-met her before!" The spinner girl stepped closer to him.

"You don't-" she paused as she pointed to herself "You don't remember me, do you?" she murmured, as she looked at him. She continued as she still stared at him, Leaning over looking at Emil from different sides. "Maybe I'm wrong? But you look just like him."

"What are you talking about?" Emil blinked, completely confused by what the girl was talking about.

The girl backed away, still thinking about it. But she shook it off and smiled. "It's nothing, never mind, I'm sorry. Anyway, you two should leave here as soon as you guys can, okay?"

As she started to walk away Emil raised his hand, wanting to stop her. He finally spoke up in his shaky voice."W-wait a minute!"

"Yes, what is it? I'm in a hurry?" The light brunette questioned, but Tai didn't like the tone she spoke with.

'_Rude much?' _She thought._ 'She might be in a hurry but she should at least say it a little nicer….'_

Emil looked shyly at the ground. It seemed very interesting at the moment. He raised his head up to look at the spinner girl. Tai made a note to herself to try to get Emil to stop being so shy, like everyone will yell at him if he's not.

"I-I wanted to thank you for saving me. My name's Emil. So…um…what's your name?" His tone though low and shy, but could still be heard by both females. His lime green eyes looked at the girl who had saved him.

"I'm Tai, by the way!" The darker brunette said in a happy-go-lucky tone. It seemed like for the longest time she was being ignored.

"I'm Marta. Is that it?" the girl said stepping forward as she had quickly introduced herself. Tai still didn't like that tone, though normally Tai was an open-minded person. She would never judge someone on first impressions, but this girl, this Marta, really pissed her off. Heaving a small sigh, she watched as the little scene unfolded.

"If it's dangerous here then maybe you should leave here too." Emil started to say to Marta, making Tai now focus on the conversation that they had.

Marta paused for a minute, moving a little, her eyes started to glitter as a light blush graced her cheeks. She looked like she adored Emil like he was a prince of some-sort.

"If things get dangerous will you save me again?" Marta question as she titled her head cutely to the side waiting for the blonde's response, A smirk found it's way on Tai's face, raising her eyebrows at the shy teen beside her, she saw the blond boy blush has he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"But you were the one who was kind enough to s-save me." He told Marta as he tried his best not to stutter, the girl giggled in return before she questioned him once again.

"You don't remember me, do you?" This was probably the, what… Second… third time she's asked this? Tai didn't know what this annoying feeling bubbling inside the pit of her stomach was, but it was hard to look at the lovey-dovey atmosphere that was happening.

"I'm sorry to confuse you. But I really have to get going, Take care of yourself Emil, Tai!" Finally liking the tone that the spinner girl had and happier that she was actually noticed since the battle ended she put on a small smile waving to the light brunette.

"You too, Marta!" Tai said, but the next scene seemed to go in slow-motion as Marta turned, the wind pick up just enough to push part of Marta's bangs to the side just enough to reveal the glowing red jewel embedded in her forehead. As the girl left, both Tai and Emil titled their heads, stunned as they remembered what Richter had asked them.

"A red jewel…on her forehead" Emil had started to say, but Tai had finished the sentence close to saying it in unison. Looking at each other for a moment, Tai then spoke up "We better tell Richter about this, he would want to know right?" The girl questioned as she looked at the teenaged blond, who was now deep in thought.

'_Maybe Marta is the girl with the jewel that, that man was looking for…' _

**

* * *

**

**Strange girl?**

**Emil: I wonder if that guy is still in town. He'll probably be happy if I tell him about that girl, Marta.**

**Tai: Yup, but are you sure you've never met her before Emil? *A question mark pops on her head***

**Emil: It's strange though, she seemed like she knew me…Have I met her before? I think I'd remember a cute girl like her.**

**Tai….Ya cute…. 'Though at first she had a bad attitude'**

**Emil: She must be confusing me with someone else. Yeah, must be.**

**Tai: Hmm…It's not impossible, I've heard that everyone in the world has someone else that looks like them! **

**Strange girl?**

* * *

As they walked to go back to the dock, Alba and a guard had unfortuanly walked in as they were just about to leave. Alba looked at the two teens, but he focused his angry glare primarily on Emil.

"You little—what are you doing here?" He shouted at the already quivering boy. Tai started to glare at Alba, not liking the way he was treating Emil.

"I'm sorry..." he apologized like he always did, though he did nothing wrong. He looked down at the ground, watching it like it's the most amazing thing ever.

"You just have to go out of your way to cause trouble." The brunet man barked at the poor teen, Tai was ready to either shout at him, or give Alba a nice punch in the face. Why was Emil always the one to be blamed for everything? Just because he's from Palmacosta! Because he doesn't want to praise Lloyd the so-called great? They just have to yell at him and accuse him because their sorry asses can't to anything?

"Thanks to your little grudge against Lloyd the Great, there are rumors that our family's secretly supporting the Vanguard." Tai had clenched her fist so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"Go home and keep your mouth shut! When I get home, so help me-"

_**WHAM!**_

Alba landed on the ground with a thud. The man looked up holding his cheek, which was now beet red with the contact of the harsh punch. It was something we hadn't expected. He also was not ready for the fury of _Tai Anorak_

"Shut YOUR mouth Alba! I've heard enough of your crap! You talk to Emil like he's always the source of your god dam problems! For Martel's, sake stop acting like an asshole! Geez…you and everyone else are the cause of Emil's insecurity and over apologizing. You don't know how lucky you are to have this kid by your side! You're just too selfish and ignorant to realize it yet!"

Both Emil and Alba were stunned by the girl's sudden outburst. Tai took a breath and took Emil's hand before quickly and quietly saying "Let's go" she led him to the town, pondering where was Richter could be.

"Hmm…did Richter say where he was going to be?" Tai asked, who was now calm since she blew off some steam from her outburst a moment ago. Emil looked around until eyes stopped on the item shop. He turned to the brunette once again, his green meeting her blue eyes. His arm extended as he pointed to the shop, his voice still a little shaky from the confrontation of his uncle.

"I-I remember one of the village girls said that he was heading to the item shop, so why don't we check there?" Emil questioned, titling his head to side. At this, Tai had a big smile plastered on her face.

"Great thinking Emil! Let's head over there then!"

They started to head to the item shop, the first floor had no sign of the red-haired man, so they had thought that maybe he was upstairs. Never did the two teens know that going up those stairs and meeting Richter would change their lives, and lead them to a great adventure that revealed the truth.

**

* * *

**

Japanese words/Meanings:

**Gomen: sorry **

**Yatta- Yay, hooray, etc.**

* * *

**Yatta~! Lol, Alba got punched by a teenaged girl! :P Serves him right!**

**Finally a MHE update! It's been like what a year maybe even more since this was last updated! Sorry for making everyone wait! Anyway what I was thinking is to redo chapter 1 part 1 and 2, and I want you guys to help me decide! I've actually already started typing it but I'm not sure to continue or not! I hope I still have everyone's support!**

**Review please~! –XxLuciixX**

_Next Chapter: The Mirror's pact_


End file.
